


Teaching Methods

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-15
Updated: 2009-01-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Severus discovers the perfect teaching method.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Teaching Methods

**Author's Note:**

> Severus discovers the perfect teaching method.

**Title:** Teaching Methods  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Severus Snape  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warning(s):**  
 **Challenge(s):** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/)'s prompt #61: Cup  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Severus discovers the perfect teaching method.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Teaching Methods

~

“Correct,” Severus murmured. “What comes next?”

_Me?_ Harry thought hopefully as Severus’ voice washed over him. “The powdered dragon scales,” he replied.

“Add it carefully, the results can be...fiery.” Reaching around Harry, Severus waited until he had sprinkled some into the cauldron before moving his hand down to cup Harry’s erection. The potion turned a rich green.

“Is it done?” Harry asked, trembling.

“It’s _your_ lesson,” Severus purred. “You tell me. Is it completed?”

“God, I hope so,” Harry groaned.

Severus chuckled. “Then shall we test the lubricant?”

“Please!”

Remedial Potions was the best idea ever, Harry decided later.

~


End file.
